Playing the Part
by dashinginconverse
Summary: The hardest part about this role he's taken on is that the line has started to blur between what is fabricated and what has suddenly, inexplicably become the truth, become a part of him. MizNaomi, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything._

_**Summary: The hardest part about this role he's taken on is that the line has started to blur between what is fabricated and what has suddenly, inexplicably become the truth, become a part of him. MizNaomi, oneshot**_

_Who would have thought Miz and Naomi would inspire me so much? I've realized my muse has been kind of...weird lately. And it sucks, because I totally want to write all of these things and then I'm just lazy and blaaah. But yeah, this current storyline with Miz and Naomi and Jimmy Uso has been kind of like a slap to the face and I ship it. Hard. So, yeah. I've wanted to write something with Naomi for a while, but just couldn't find a pairing that really struck me, but then along came Miz and his silly heel tactics and bam! Haha. Hopefully, this can be the kickstart to more writing. I hope y'all enjoy my first attempt at this little pairing! _

* * *

**Playing the Part**

* * *

Really, he's only trying to help.

Of course, it looks like he's trying to steal her away from her husband, but when hasn't someone been in that situation? Seriously, it happens, just ask...well, the whole cast of any soap opera in existance.

And, really, the fact that the Miz absolutely cannot stand Jimmy Uso should not be a factor in it. The fact that the Usos are one of the hottest tag teams today should not be a factor in it. The fact that the Miz has those two tag titles in his hands right now should probably not factor into it, either.

But, really, it all kind of does.

At least, at first.

At first, it was all about the mind games. About getting into the Usos' heads. About making them rue the day that they messed with Mike "The Miz" Mizanin. And Damien Mizdow, too, of course, but not as much.

It had gone from messing with the mind of the most important person to Jimmy Uso to _caring_ for the most important person to Jimmy Uso.

When he was supposed to be trying to get into the head of his toughest competition - of course, no one could compete with _him_, not really - he was actually getting into _hers_, and liking what he saw.

He remembered the first time he saw her, how she didn't really register at first. Sure, she was beautiful, but she hadn't really broken loose yet and made a name for herself in the industry. She was just one half of Brodus Clay's Funkadactyls, prancing and dancing next to her best friend, without a care in the world. And she was good at that, of course, as she was good at everything he'd seen her attempt since.

It was strange, looking back at those moments before he really got to know her, how she had just been a face in the crowd. Not really a Diva, not really a wrestler at all, not someone that the WWE had wanted to push, so unlike the other Divas that it was almost baffling.

But now she's getting title matches for the butterfly belt and doing remarkably well, holding her own against Nikki Bella like no other. Now, she's getting more matches and more promo time and becoming a much more competent competitor and the fact that he's getting to witness this change in her is enough to make him fascinated by her all the more. He finds himself watching her matches from backstage, or from ringside (if he really wants to annoy her husband), or from anywhere he can get a bird's eye view. He finds himself talking about her to his partner more and more, finds himself making time to talk to her when he should be focusing on other things...

It's those times when he manages to spark up conversation with her that he realizes she's so much more than a pretty face, as cliche a phrase as that is. She's well-spoken and kind and caring and everything that he's not. The Miz really wants to help her break into the business but - in reality - she clearly doesn't need his help and he's honestly just trying to anger her husband. At least, at first.

Then, the meetings take on a whole different kind of meaning.

He finds himself going out of his way to get a smile out of her, which isn't hard at all. Her smiles fall easily, without pretense, and he isn't quite used to that so the first time she grins at him - so bright and friendly - he is kind of breathless for reasons he can't quite decipher. She's genuine in a world filled with plastic and he is entranced by her every movement.

But he can't let anyone realize that.

He has a part he's meant to to play and he absolutely cannot break character, not even for a moment.

But the line has started to blur, started to morph and change into it is hardly recognizable at all. He begins to have difficulty realizing what is fabricated and what has suddenly, inexplicably become the truth, become a part of him.

Is it the truth that he cares about her well-being? Or is it false? Does he only interact with her because it will further irritate her overbearing husband? Or does he use that as an excuse?

Is it the truth that he only says nice things to her to manipulate her? Or is it false? Does he really want to see her smile for his own selfish reasons, just to know that even someone as slimy as he can make her grin like that?

Is it the truth that he wants the best for her? If that was the case, then he would leave her alone, leave her with her husband, no matter how much he wants to act in the opposite manner.

Is it the truth that he loves her? Is it still an act?

And, as he looks at Naomi, her eyes bright with laughter, he is not so sure anymore.

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
